


My Ankle

by manicmea



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Hurt, M/M, Photoshop, Slash, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants Danny to fake hurting his ankle, which backfires for real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ankle

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
